Jet aircraft nacelles (such as those found on modern commercial aircraft) typically include thrust reversing systems (also referred to as thrust reversers). Thrust reversers may be used to help slow the speed of an aircraft, for example during landing. Some conventional thrust reversers may include a torque box at a forward portion of the thrust reverser to sustain and transfer torque and reverser aerodynamic loads.